Republic of Awesominia
Pure and Strong. -Awesominia's National Motto. The Republic of Awesominia is a Great Power located in the Northwestern Trolliverse, famous for its honest hardworking population and its advance in civil rights. They recently discovered a flower-related disease/mutation called "Floweris",in which the ill's lungs are filled with pollen,and flowers grow from the veins. History Awesominia was formed about a century ago by many different peoples fleeing throughout time in the Awesome Galaxy from war, poverty and genocides. They slowly united into a Republic, and arose for the lack of criminality. Awesominia is today regarded as one of the most important Western Powers, not much for its capability of power projection, but for its advancement and stable economy. Relationships with other Nations Finnittania : 'Their relation is developing, considering that they often trade goods with each other. Nevertheless, they didn't fully allied yet. The Awesominian Leader is considering on remembering their exact relationship. They first met when Finnittania sent an expedition team to the Northern Region of the Trolliverse. 'Armagetia : 'Similar to Finnittania, they don't know their person,they have never met each other. They are like anonymus for them. 'The D.U.N : Their relationship is good infact,due to both leaders being friends. The D.U.N however considers Awesominia weaker,still they ally sometimes. They trade food and stuff. 'Slingania: -TBA-' Plans They have plans to expand themselves and affirm themselves as a Superpower, but it's unknown how they intend to do it. For now, they've been seen improving relations with both Finnittania and Armagetia. Territories *The Awesome Galaxy *Mauntrion *Caustrolenis The territories all have high development. Information '''Capital: '''Cajaleira '''Major Religions: '''Pureegism, Demonism '''Population: '''Mixed Ethnicities. '''Advanced Technology: '''Western Standards '''Neutral: '''No. '''Life Expectancy: '''82.4. '''Government: '''Democratic Republic. '''Political Freedom: '''Excellent. '''Currency: '''Awesureus (∀ or ∀ ),. '''Official Language: '''Awesomian, Spanish, and English. '''Economy: '''Average. '''Civil Rights: '''Advanced. Wars Conquest of Mauntrion The Conquest of Mauntrion was fast and didn't spill much blood, as it was sparsely populated and there was only a scarce resistance against the superior and better equipped Awesominians. War Against Caustrolenis The Caustrolenian Empire was a warmongering Empire in the Northern Trolliverse which enslaved many different countries. Seeking for expansion they invaded Awesominia, but after a sequence of victories the invasion backfired, and with internal rebellions the Empire collapsed upon itself. Awesominia freed the enslaved nations and took Caustrolenis (The Core Galaxy) as a war prize. The Rebellion Multiple Awesominian regions rebelled against the nation,and formed Ryo-Awesominia by seceding in Southern Mauntrion. They attacked the attacked the nation too to impose their form of Government, but failed. Those Awesominians were exterminated for good,and Ryo-Awesominia was disbanded permanently. Science experiments Failed recreations It's been said that some Awesominian scientists tried reviving dead people, like Undao Fortran out of the leftovers, but the subjects could melt together 2 days later. Those creatures were named "Geemntlnes" or "Geemalgates" by others. Its the result of 2 or more creatures melting together. Parts of the Republic True Highest Rank- Government Leaded by AD and his men, they rule over everything with iron fist but with care for their habitants Highest Rank - Army A group of 50,000 Fakegees and 100,000 Weegees leaded by FDlleo incase war happens. Trivia *It is rumored that they use planes and zeppelins as a mock-off to Sky Gees. However,it is still unknown if it's true or false since they have a hidden evidence of it. Category:Organizations Category:Superpowers Category:Nations Category:Empires